thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro, Hansel, and Roddy (Bones)
IZZY Day 238, Morningstar Keep, soon after Wanted. The walk home had probably been good for them. Fresh air and all that, clearing their heads. Hansel had spread the cloak out, and Goro had packed Luka's bones up -- Hansel kind of remembered there being a special way you were supposed to fold Silvan burial shrouds, but he figured it didn't matter, right now. They'd get it done right at the Silvanus Sanctuary, with a real shroud and everything. This was just temporary. Goro held the makeshift shroud, and Hansel kept an arm around him. He didn't let go until they reached the castle, when he turned to pull the door closed and bolt it. He wondered if Goro was just going to ... keep Luka's bones in his bedroom until they got back to Shepherd Hills to inter him properly. No better place, he supposed. ABBY Roddy was singing a song to himself, clattering on down the stairs. Not sure where he was going, just going. Maybe he'd find Jasper. Or Dad! Dad was also a good option. Roddy grinned and started to bound the rest of the way down the stairs, and then figured, why waste the time? A spell later, he appeared next to Hansel with a pop and threw his arms around him. "Hey Dad! Hey Goro. Watcha got there?" he asked, reaching over to poke at the green bundle. LINA Normally Goro's reaction time would've been fast enough in between Roddy disappearing and reappearing to keep him from getting startled. He was a little off his game at the moment, though. He jerked and jumped when Roddy popped into existence beside Hansel. And he sure as hell wasn't prepared for Roddy to go poking at the fucking shroud in his arms. "Hey--fuckin'--" Goro twisted around to keep it out of Roddy's reach. "Nothing. It's nothing." Which was close enough to the truth--bones were just bones, they weren't a person--but Goro had spent the whole walk home trying to wrap his head around the fact these were the remains of his father, and he'd done a pretty good job of it, eventually. IZZY Hansel was just turning back from bolting the door when Roddy appeared with the sound of a popping bubble and tossed his arms around him. He reflexively went to hug the kid back, one arm reaching around his shell to pat it -- god, the dimension door shit was still startling -- Roddy and Goro both having it now was going to give him a goddamn heart attack --and he wasn't fast enough to warn Roddy away from poking at what was left of Goro's dad. "Oh, hey, hey." He caught the kid's hand gently as Goro twisted away. Goro said it was nothing, so Hansel just filled in, "Uh, careful, that's uh, delicate, is all." ABBY "Oh okay." Roddy could avoid touching it then, Goro seemed to have it handled. "What is it?" he asked, still eyeing it curiously. Could it be a... yeah Roddy had no clue. LINA Goro kept holding it out of reach, staring Roddy down and not saying anything, just thinking. "It's a fucking skeleton," he said. Daring Roddy to make something of it. Dimly thinking he maybe ought to behave better, but very dimly. IZZY Hansel opened his mouth and closed it, not sure what to say about that. ABBY "Oh." Roddy glanced at the... skeleton, and back up to Goro. Yeah you know- this seemed like Goro. "Okaaaaay then. You know I'm gonna shriek if I find that lying around somewhere right?" LINA Goro narrowed his eyes. "I'm not leaving it lying around. Fuck's sake." IZZY Ah, shit. Hm. Fuck. Hansel kind of just wanted to make a quick excuse, say he'd talk to Roddy later, and bundle Goro off. He couldn't just fuckin' explain what it was, and why Goro wasn't just going to leave bits laying around, if Goro didn't want to say it himself. It was a touchy fucking subject. You didn't just blurt that kinda thing out for someone. So he very wisely went, "Uh," and cut his eyes between them, keeping a hand on Roddy's shell but putting the other on Goro's shoulder comfortingly. ABBY "Oh don't give me that look I never know what to expect from you," Roddy grumbled, rolling his eyes. "D'you at least know who's skeleton it is?" he asked. Roddy felt sorry for the person. Getting dug up for whatever nonsense Goro was up to. LINA "Sure fuckin' do. My dad's." He held the bundle closer without thinking about it. Ah, that was stupid. Wasn't a person. It was just bones. Shifting around inside the cloak, scraping quietly against each other. IZZY Hansel winced, and squeezed Goro's shoulder. "Thought we would, uh. Rebury him," he offered, trying to make it seem less fucking morbid. "Under Silvanus 'stead of Helm, 'cause that's who he followed, and all." ABBY Hang on a second. "But you don't-- oh. Oh." Right. Jasmilia-- had to have a dad on that side of it-- birth parents were a thing. Roddy took a closer look at Goro. Normally he was hard to read, but there were little signs. He looked less... expressive. Flatter. Slightly twitchy. Things Roddy overlooked, unless he was trying. "Hey uh. It's good that you found him though." Roddy shifted away from Hansel so he could carefully drape his arm over Goro's shoulders and pull him into a half-hug. "You uh, you want some help?" LINA No, no, what the fuck, I don't need any help, get the fuck off-- Well, that was the kind of shit he was used to thinking. It felt small and distant, though, like an echo in his head. Too weak to make it out of his mouth. Goro made no move to hug Roddy back, but he didn't shrug him off, either. He thought for a second, grinding his teeth. This was just... family. Or whatever the fuck. (Luka had said he hoped Goro would take care of his family.) "Yeah," he said quietly. "That'd... be alright." ABBY Roddy nodded, gave one last squeeze and let go. There. He'd helped, a bit. "Hey uh, you, okay?" he asked slowly. "Cause you look... kinda sad." LINA "Uh." Goro fumbled for a response. "I'm not--this isn't--" He shifted the bundle in his arms again. "What do you expect, I mean... ah, I gotta sit down." He ducked his head and made straight for the dining room, dropping into the nearest chair. He slouched and let out a breath. Started to set the shroud on the table, then stopped, thinking maybe other other people in the castle might not be so keen on the remains of a body being set down where they ate. Eh. IZZY Hansel broke off with him, patting Roddy's shoulder. The kid didn't quite ... get things, sometimes. Which was all right. And Hansel couldn't blame him for being mixed up when it came to family shit, god knew. But it stood to reason someone holding the remains of the dead father he'd never known and only recently found out had adored him would be -- yeah, kinda sad. Least he'd noticed. He was trying. Good kid. Hansel followed along and sat next to Goro, leaning in to kiss his forehead and taking his hand before settling. ABBY Roddy hesitated a second before following. He was getting better about not setting people off, this should be okay. He settled in the chair on the other side of Goro, rubbing his back lightly. "Yeah uh, I guess that was a dumb question," he said. Wasn't sure what else to say so he fell quiet. LINA Goro stared at the table, rubbing his forehead. "Fuckin' wasn't. If it were Jasmilia's bones I was carrying in here, I guarantee you I'd be smiling about it." It was starting to feel weird, holding the bones on his lap. He looked around for a second for somewhere else to put them, but he was a little penned in. Helplessly, he held the bundle out to Hansel. IZZY Hansel took it and delicately held onto it for him. ABBY If it was Jasmilia's it'd be a body and not a bunch of bones. Roddy wasn't gonna say that though, that seemed... insensitive. "Well, uh, guess, that's good? That you've got-- one at least to... I don't know what I'm saying." Roddy looked at Hansel over Goro's head, looking completely lost. LINA "One to hate," Goro filled in, staring at the table again. "One to be sad I didn't get to love." IZZY Hansel winced again, at the both of them. He squeezed Goro's hand. "Hey. You still get to love him. He loved you." LINA "How the hell can you love someone you never knew?" Goro poked a finger at the bag of bones. "The fuck am I supposed to do, sit down and have a conversation with this thing?" IZZY "I mean," Hansel said. "Yeah. Magic." ABBY Yeah. This was... confusing. Roddy had like-- one idea how to handle this. So he pulled Goro into a tight hug. "Yeah-- hey you have that spell. You used it on what's his name. Morgan's...." Friend? Murderer? "that guy," he finished lamely. LINA "Not the same," Goro muttered. "It's not a real fuckin' person." That, and the thought of actually really talking to Luka was... kind of terrifying. He didn't care what Hansel had said about loving your kids no matter what. He couldn't fucking imagine how someone that decent, someone who'd worked himself to death to provide for his baby son, wouldn't be at least a little disappointed to learn that son had grown up to be motherfuckin' Goro. IZZY "Yeah, well." Hansel frowned, and nudged Goro's knee with his. "It's more than you had before, right? I know it ain't a relationship, ahuv, but you can still kinda get to know him. You already have." ABBY Already have? So that meant he'd already cast that spell. Seemed like Goro, yep. "Yeah Dad's right, better than nothing," Roddy chipped in. (No comments about the Leech, nope. Roddy was not gonna be the one to vocalize that thought.) "I bet he'd appreciate it. You wanting to bury him right, and all. It's.... good." LINA "Mm." Goro shook his head. He covered his face with the hand Hansel wasn't holding. "It's not--he'd--mm." He leaned forward to rest his elbow on the table, keeping his eyes covered. God damn it. One would hope he'd have fucking cried it all out already. IZZY "Ah." Hansel shifted closer to him. He wasn't sure if this was something Goro would fucking hate -- other people seeing him cry. He was used to shielding Mishka or to him cracking away when he got upset, so he automatically moved to angle Goro towards his chest to hide him without knowing if that was ... the right thing to do. "Hey. S'okay." He kissed the top of Goro's head and gave Roddy a slightly apologetic look. Probably not the scene the kid had intended to crash into. ABBY Uh oh. Roddy shot Hansel a distressed look. At least Dad was already here and Roddy didn't have to panic and wonder where he was. He reached over and rubbed Goro's back again-- it was something at least? "Yeah. It's... okay. We're family too, it's-- it's all right." LINA Goro nodded, let himself enjoy the shelter of Hansel's chest for just a moment longer, then straightened up, sniffling and and wiping the tears away hastily. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Yup." He gave Roddy an awkward pat on the shoulder. He was grateful for the support--really fucking was--but didn't have a clue how to respond to it. "Yeah, I'm fucking glad I got you guys, for sure. I'll be alright. Just--ah." He shook his head again. If he started complaining about what a let down he'd be to Luka, Hansel would fucking argue with him. ABBY Roddy nodded. Yeah, had some stuff to work though. He got that. Made a mental note: be nicer to Goro for a little while. Especially about family things. "Hey, uh, what was-- what was his name?" he asked. Maybe answering questions would be a bit of a distraction. "Bet he had a cooler name than Gigori," he teased, poking Goro, and watching carefully to make sure that was... okay. LINA "Um." Goro rubbed his eyes and felt his ears turn hot. Maybe if he just... didn't fucking react to the Grigori thing, Hansel wouldn't pick up on it and realize it was his actual fucking name. Fuckin' embarrassing. "Luka. Luka Voronin." ABBY Luka Voronin. Huh. "Good name," Roddy said. Decided against keeping up the teasing-- Goro looked a bit flustered. LINA "Yeah. I thought so. Was thinking... well, I don't have a last name. I mean, I didn't know if I had one, growing up. So I've been thinking, ah hey, maybe that'll be my last name. Could start calling myself Goro Voronin. Was my grandfather's name, apparently. I kinda wanted to make sure, first, that Luka wasn't a shitter--I mean, you don't fucking see me scrambling to claim the name Basha, right?" Goro let out a long breath, deflating a little. "Dunno, though. Sounds like he wasn't a shitter, yeah. Seems like he was real fuckin' nice. Dunno if I fuckin'..." Deserve it. Hansel would argue, though. He did kind of wonder if "Hansel arguing" should be a fucking metric for something. Eh. IZZY Hansel was quiet, for a bit. Goro had said that he didn't think Flatflower suited him, and Hansel disagreed -- and he figured that if anyone deserved to pass their name onto Goro, it'd be Amari. Luka had fucking died to bring Goro into the world and keep him there, though, to be fair. Done everything he could. Fuckin' Jasmilia sure as hell didn't get to claim Goro. He bent to kiss the top of Goro's head again. "I like it. Sounds more like you than Flatflower does?" ABBY Goro Voronin-- yeah that did have a nice ring to it. And from a strictly aesthetic (did that word work with names and sounds?) point, it was better than Flatflower. "I like it too," he piped up. Seemed like Goro was hesitant though. "What makes you reluctant?" he asked, cocking his head. LINA "Ah. Psh." He shrugged. Yeah, that fucking cleared it up. "I'm just not... well. You know, now that I think of it, that probably was my fucking name when I was a baby, huh?" He snorted. "Here I am, acting like I'm going shopping for something, when I guess I already own it." And Luka... wasn't like he'd given Goro the name idly. He'd named Goro after his father. Goro Voronin was the name he'd picked out intentionally. The name he'd no doubt thought Goro would have for the rest of his life. Well, shit. When he thought of it that way. "Goro Voronin," he said again. "Yeah. I think... I think that's good." IZZY "All right. Goro fuckin' Voronin," Hansel teased gently. He felt a bit bad for Amari, if he was honest, but maybe it was just because for him, ditching the name Granger had been ditching Elijah. Deciding to use Bell instead -- even though Marion and Leigh both still used Granger -- made him feel closer to the blood family he had, less fucking tainted by his stepfather. Goro wasn't abandoning Amari, just -- finding other family, Hansel guessed. Coming back to an old one. When he thought about it that way, it made more sense. Mishka used Hansel's last name, sometimes. Had with Granger, had with Bell. Hansel wondered if Goro ever would. ABBY Roddy rubbed Goro's back again, smiling. Whatever name he used, that was still Goro. Still prickly and weird, but getting nicer. Still Roddy's family, and it felt good to be able to think that. "Hey what if we had a party?" Roddy said suddenly. "Celebrate Goro's new name. Don't worry I'll let you do the guest list," Roddy said, patting Goro's shoulder. LINA "Ah. Psh." Goro ducked his head, sheepish. "Don't need a fuckin' party just for getting a name. I do, uh." He glanced at Hansel, then quickly back to the table. "I do... know my real birthday now, though. It's in July, I guess." Always thought that shit was so fucking dumb. Birthday parties. A little bit because he was jealous of the people that got 'em, though. And even once Amari started celebrating his on New Year's, it had seemed like a shitty consolation prize. A reminder that he didn't have the real thing. IZZY "Oh yeah? What day?" LINA Goro worked his mouth around, fighting off a grin. "Who wants to know?" ABBY "We do you doofus," Roddy grumbled, shoving him lightly. He really hoped it wasn't the seventeenth. That was supposed to be Roddy's day. LINA "Pfff. Fine. It's the third." He rubbed his face, hoping he wasn't getting red. IZZY God, it was cute how embarrassed he was getting about it. Hansel remembered him being awkward and upset when they'd played Three Questions and Hansel'd asked about his birthday. This was better. A lot fucking better. Hansel grinned at him and ruffled his hair, pulling him in for a real quick kiss -- 'cause Roddy was here, and Roddy didn't wanna see that. Couldn't stop himself from quietly commenting, "Well, aren't you a lucky boy, gettin' two birthdays each year, eh." LINA "It's just the one," he grumbled, but he leaned into Hansel anyway. ABBY "Hey, don't turn down an excuse for a party. 'Sides you could think of it as making up for all those missed ones." There. That was good logic. Dad would agree with that logic, so even if Goro didn't he was outvoted. IZZY "Mm." Hansel nodded in agreement. LINA "Psh," Goro insisted, and he turned his face into Hansel's shoulder. He reached to put an arm across Hansel's chest, and his elbow bumped the bag of bones. He stared down at it for a moment, then muttered, "That's actually my spot." He lifted it off Hansel's lap and reached over him to set it gently on the floor. Then he climbed into place, looping his arms around Hansel's neck, and shooting Roddy an apologetic look in the process. But hey, he needed to fucking hug Hansel. No getting around it. ABBY Normally Roddy might make a show of it, roll his eyes and grumble. But today, Goro really seemed to need the hug. So for once, Roddy didn't say anything about it. "You want me to give you guys a minute?" he asked instead. LINA "Nah." Goro closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "Stick around. We're good just like this." end Title: Bones. Summary: Hansel and Goro return to the castle with Luka's remains, running into Roddy. They talk about Goro's family, and he decides to start going by his father's surname. Category:Text Roleplay